


Любить Смерть

by Alastory



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Food Kink, Friendship/Love, Gods, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Цикл PWP-драбблов с Таном и Загреем, написанный для Зимней фандомной битвы.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 36





	1. Холодный

Поначалу ему кажется, что Танатос всегда и всем холодный: крепкими пальцами, величавой шеей, вежливой улыбкой и равнодушным смехом. Прикоснись Загрей к плечу или к щеке, переплети с ним пальцы — и он всегда будет сдержанно-холодно смеяться.

Вот только Смерти смеяться в принципе не положено, а Тан старается — копирует человеческие чувства, подсмотренные где-то там, куда Загрею хода нет. У людей он все копирует, если может, потому что считает, что с Загреем надо вести себя по-человечески.

— У тебя слишком теплая и красная для Подземного царства кровь. Для меня это — загадка. Но она же и отличает тебя от всех прочих. Кровь влияет на многое, — загадочно объясняет он, когда гладит Загрея по обнаженной груди, прикасаясь ледяными пальцами чуть ли не к сердцу.

— И потому ты хочешь быть со мной человеком? — удивляется принц, но прежде чем соображает спросить еще что-нибудь, Тан отвечает сам:

— Человечность дает теплота жизни, сокрытая в крови. Из нас всех только ты действительно одарен и жизнью, и теплом. И только ты так мучительно погибаешь. У всякого дара есть и проклятие. Жаль, я не могу разделить твои.

Сначала Загрею жутко и от этих признаний, и от этих прикосновений, а после… после ледяные пальцы отогреваются у него на груди, и Тан кажется приятно прохладным, а его объяснения — словами любви. Но чтобы согреть его всего, подарить ему частицу человечности, Загрею приходится взять Тана в охапку, зажать бедра бедрами, оплести грудь и торс руками. Мучительно долго подземный холод борется с нездешним теплом жизни, и вот они почти равны.

Танатос издает сдержанный холодный смешок, и Загрей отвечает ему — смеется тихо, но полнокровно, мягко, от души.

— Ты обжигаешь, Заг. Терпеть это первые минуты — больно, — вдруг признается Танатос и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, улыбается болезненно-счастливо, как умирающий на одре. И Загрею кажется, что да, он действительно умирает: прощается с высоким положением, с безупречной репутацией, с совестью и многими другими вещами, которые долгое время заменяли Тану все. Теперь Смерти нечем гордиться — он все чаще забывает забирать души, предпочитая вместо работы сгорать и нежиться в объятиях чудаковатого принца. Любовь сгубила многих, но хуже всего приходится воплощенному Смерти.

Но раз уж им суждено пасть и разочаровать что всевластного Аида, что богов Олимпа, что себя самих — ведь каждый из них жутко самолюбив, — то лучше уже не сдерживаться. Потерянную ночь им припомнят все, и за каждую потраченную минуту они заплатят сторицей. Но — не сейчас.

Только отогревшись, Танатос смелеет и обхватывает прохладными пальцами член принца, обводит изумительно нежной подушечкой головку, освобождая ее от кожицы и снимая первую каплю предсемени. Загрей на это тихо смеется, закусывает губу и тянет горячую грубую ладонь на бедро Тана, не решаясь так сразу прикоснуться к его члену — кожа там еще нежнее и глаже, и страшно оцарапать, страшно ободрать, на что Танатос, сверкая в полумраке золотыми глазами, холодно велит:

— Не жалей. Сожми так же. Крепче!

Загрей вздрагивает, якобы понимающе хмыкает — и самому противно, что идет на такую уловку, — но все-таки обхватывает гладкий и невероятный нежный на ощупь член с темновато-серой головкой и бледным стволом. Такой же темно-серый оттенок кожи можно найти на губах, сосках и веках Тана, а в остальном — он как прекрасная статуя из серого мрамора: такой же гладкий, такой же безупречный, вот только никаких прожилок, никаких неровностей в цвете нет — Тан во всем совершенен. Разве что не краснеет — точнее, по нему не заметно. Кровь у него, кажется, пепельная или такая же серая, как и кожа, и ничто не может придать бледным щекам цветущий вид.

Не заметив в его лице перемен, Загрей тогда прислушивается к его дыханию, улавливает пальцами, как вздрагивает Тан, если ласка удалась, и только так понимает, хорошо ли старается. Увлеченный задачей разгадать Тана, уловить в его холодных реакциях и наслаждение, и муку, и обожание, он совсем не замечает, что творит с ним нежная рука Смерти — только тело почему-то дрожит и бедра так и ходят ходуном, пытаясь лучше протолкнуть член в нежное кольцо пальцев.

Он начинает задыхаться первым, и тогда Тан, торжествующе сверкая глазами, придвигается ближе, обхватывает его голову свободной рукой и принимается встречать каждый грубый толчок неловким мажущим поцелуем. Загрей подставляет губы под его язык, тычется носом ему в щеку и вдруг понимает, что сам бросил ласкать Тана — забылся, запутался, отдался ощущениям. Тан не злится, а наоборот — не дает опомниться, целует крепче и быстрее проводит рукой по стволу, помогая Загрею выпутаться из сладкой муки предвкушения.

Загрей заливает его пальцы горячим семенем и с удивлением понимает, что губы у Тана больше не холодные. Такие же бледные, изящно изогнутые на вид, теперь они горят под его губами, согретые дыханием самой жизни.


	2. Язвительный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Клинэ — кушетка или ложе, иначе козетка, рассчитанная максимум на одного человека. Но древние греки называли эту штуку именно «клинэ».

— Думал, что твой вкус несколько получше. Выбрать клинэ с настолько пошлой резьбой и ярким синим… видимо, ты действительно скучаешь по снегу снаружи, — бесцветно заметил Танатос, входя в покои принца.

Тот же, сгорая от нетерпения, хотел что-то показать ему. Неужели убранную ярко-синим кушетку? Таких наглых намеков Загрей еще себе не позволял.

— А… кушетка? Да знаешь, помощник моего отца — тот расстроившийся призрак, — показывал что-то совсем унылое. Да и отец взбесился, ты слышал. Вот я и подумал — почему бы и да! — Загрей невинно улыбнулся, и сколько бы Танатос ни изучал его, так и не уловил ни тени умысла на лице.

— Так что ты хотел показать? — слегка нервничая, переспросил Танатос и закусил губу. Даже себе он не хотел признаваться, что немного разочарован.

— Гадальную чашу! Гляди! — и Загрей, как будто ничего не замечая, потащил его к огромной медной чаше на ножках, вода в которой сама по себе шла рябью.

— И для чего тому, кто собирается бросить вызов самим Мойрам, иметь такую безделицу? — со скукой поинтересовался Танатос, но послушно нагнулся и заглянул в обманчиво пустые воды.

Принц тихо засмеялся, по-видимому, оценив шутку, и с жаром выпалил:

— Теперь я знаю, как тебя одолеть! Я видел, что ты делаешь. Смотри! — он стукнул чашу по медному боку. Та отозвалась мелодичным звоном, рябь по воде пошла чаще, и вот Танатос увидел как наяву их последнее соревнование — они убивали обгоревших бескровных и адских подрывников.

— Ты вечно убиваешь их с одного удара, и неважно, что некоторые толстые, некоторые — каменные. Где тебе один удар, там мне работай, словно киркой. Вот почему я проигрываю! — весело закончил принц, на что Танатос дернулся, как от удара. Такого укола его самолюбие не стерпело.

— Хочешь обвинить меня в трюкачестве? Однако ты и сам знаешь, как убивает смерть — к чему теперь сожаления? — начал свою холодную отповедь он, не забывая придавать голосу побольше яда. — Кто виноват, что ты скачешь блохой по всему Асфоделю? Что не умеешь убить с одного удара? Боги предлагают тебе разные дары, выбери те, что помогут не быть настолько беспомощным.

На это принц даже не ответил — просто плеснул в лицо Танатосу водой из чаши. Тот окаменел, не зная, то ли прикрикнуть на принца, то ли столкнуть чашу и залить с головы до ног наглеца, и тогда будь что будет. Но прежде чем он додумался хоть до чего-нибудь из этого, Загрей снова плеснул в лицо водой и расхохотался.

Танатос скрипнул зубами, бросил косу, которую привык держать за спиной почти что всю свою жизнь, и кинулся к принцу. Схватив того за плечи, он уж было потащил его к злополучной чаше, чтобы окунуть с головой, но Загрей ловко подсек Танатосу ноги и, кинув через бедро, каким-то немыслимым чудом отбросил его на кушетку. Раскидывая подушки, Танатос попытался встать, но не тут-то было: принц уже уселся на нем верхом и придавил мощными бедрами. Танатос тут же отвернулся и скривился — почувствовал, как кожа на переносице пошла вверх.

— Эй, Тан, — тихо позвал Загрей, и Танатос ощутил, как чуть шершавые пальцы проходятся по его лбу и убирают слипшиеся волосы. Отвечать не хотелось, и он промолчал, не желая поворачивать голову к принцу.

— Посмотри на меня, Тан, — еще тише попросил Загрей, на что тот упрямо сцепил зубы и покачал головой.

— Если не согласишься по-хорошему… — с тихой и нежной угрозой начал принц, на что Танатос вскинулся, повернул голову, поглядел на него в упор и в гневе процедил:

— Возьмешь силой? Ну что ж, попробуй!

— О нет. Я просто заставлю взять силой _меня_ , — с мрачной решимостью поправил его Загрей. Сказав так, он взялся за пряжку хитона и стал медленно выпутывать Танатоса из всех складок, обнажая мало-помалу тело. Каждое прикосновение гладило, каждый жест был полон уважения, если не трепета, и злой на весь мир и на себя в первую очередь Танатос не знал, куда деваться от этих ласкающих рук.

Шершавые от оружия пальцы уже легли ему на соски, а внизу чувствовалось даже сквозь одежду, как принц прижимается крепким членом к животу, мягко надавливая и приглашая быть ближе. Загрей волнообразно качнул бедрами — раз, другой, третий, чтобы искушающе мягко коснуться мощными ягодицами бедер. Танатосу показалось, что он хочет, чтобы эти самые ягодицы ему сжали, но сделал вид, что не заметил. Участвовать в этом всем? Нет, он себе не позволит.

Загрей оторвался от него всего лишь на минуту — чтобы нетерпеливо содрать хитон и поножи, — а после, стараясь не прожечь стопами ни Танатоса, ни кушетку, снова взобрался к нему на бедра и крепко сжал своими. Теперь его натренированные горячие ягодицы касались привставшего члена, и Танатос с досадой чувствовал, что с каждой секундой тот лишь крепнет, поднимается выше и упирается между округлых мышц, пачкая смазкой кожу.

«Кровь и тьма тебя побери!» — с досадой подумал он, отворачиваясь и пряча лицо в последнюю подушку, оставшуюся на кушетке, а вместе с тем невольно вытягивая ноги — дрожь предвкушения сотрясала все его тело. Но это было не самое худшее.

Ведь принц, улавливая каждый вздох и стон, предупредительно жался крепче, терся всем телом нежнее, с каждым движением все больше позволял члену раздвигать ягодицы и утыкаться куда-то, где было тесно и влажно. Не вынося такой ласки, Танатос стиснул зубы, невольно подался бедрами раз-другой, пытаясь смять сопротивление мощных мышц, найти, куда ткнуться глубже и почувствовать уже жар наглого принца всем стволом, а не только головкой, и тут…

Принц подался к нему ближе, обхватил голову и впился жадным поцелуем в губы, сминая всякое сопротивление языком. Танатос глухо застонал прямо ему в рот, но после чуть ли не сорвался на крик — не выпуская его губы, не убирая языка, Загрей без жалости опустился на его член, вбирая сразу весь, до самого основания. Его тело бога послушно изменилось и подстроилось под размеры головки, и так ни он, ни сам Танатос ни узнали боли — только нестерпимое жаркое удовольствие. Да, именно тело бога с изменчивой природой позволило Загрею так размашисто работать бедрами, так быстро и мощно насаживаться, выдавливая из груди Танатоса крики и стоны.

— Хватит! Стой! — попытался взмолиться бог Смерти между стонами, каких от себя никогда и не слышал, но Загрей, шумно дыша и тихо вскрикивая, покачал головой.

…И мучил его так и много хуже до следующего дня или ночи. Ведь день или ночь — в Тартаре не разобрать.


	3. Гранаты

  
— Полагаю, вычурные ковры и новая кухня — твоих рук дело? — с деланным раздражением спросил Танатос, стараясь не смотреть на Загрея прямо. Спрашивая себя, почему не может, он отговаривался тем, что его слепит блеск магического огня на новых канделябрах. Да, дело в этом, а вовсе не в том, что смотреть невозможно, когда кое-кто, усевшись на высоком стуле, варварски разламывает гранат, рассыпая по полу спелые зерна. 

В отличие от нектара и амброзии, этого добра было много, и местный повар-дух мог бы готовить рыбу в гранатах, гранатовое желе, гранатовое вино; чистить гранаты, чтобы ели гранаты с гранатами…

К счастью, почти никто их хтонических богов не ел и не спал, поэтому не видел в гранатах источника муки. Скорее, почти все в доме испытывали недоумение. Более или менее часто питались только Загрей и его мать Персефона. Наверное, сказывалась красная кровь и куда большая связь с Олимпом. Танатос не впервые видел, как Заг ест, и все же было в этом занятии что-то противоестественное, но что именно, Танатос пока не мог определить. 

Как и всегда, Загрей заскочил на кухню между обходами, предварительно коротко переговорив с Мег и Дузой, а когда те удалились, двинулся к повару-духу, чтобы отдать ему свежий улов. Только затем принц выхватил из корзины пару гранатов и стал чистить, разбрызгивая налево и направо алый, похожий на кровь, сок. Он обильно стекал между пальцами, капал с кисти, а после — смачивал припухлые, еще не целованный за ночь (или день) губы. Принц ел так же неаккуратно, как и разламывал плод.

Пересилив себя, Танатос пару раз все-таки взглянул в лицо принцу, и воплощенному Смерти сразу стало не по себе. Мертвое сердце забилось в горле, всегда прохладная кровь заструилась в жилах быстрее. Непрошенное тепло разошлось от груди к бедрам, и Танатос с досадой прикусил губу.

На его вопрос-приветствие, полный деланного раздражения, Заг ответил радостной ухмылкой. Даже перемазавшись гранатовым соком, он смотрелся если не величественно, то хотя бы…

«Развратно?» — поймал себя на мысли Танатос и с трудом сглотнул. Сразу перед глазами мелькнуло воспоминание об их первой близости: принц, разлегшись у него между бедер, медленно принимал член в рот, стараясь укрыть верхней губой головку и слизать с устья густые капли смазки.

«Нет, только не это!» — фыркнул про себя Танатос, чувствуя, что если не заливается краской, то хотя бы медленно и холодно тлеет от смущения. Краснеть, как Загрей, он никогда не умел — слишком холодная кровь.

Отвлекшись лишь на секунду, он пропустил вопрос, который Загрей задал, с трудом выговаривая слоги набитым ртом:

— Не желаешь? — и протянул половинку, кажется, третьего разломанного граната.

Танатос машинально взял. Едва плод упал в руку, не стянутую броней перчатки, как тут же обрызгал жидким соком, и между пальцев проскочили два или три зерна. Чем-то они напоминали мелкие бусины.

— Что за радость есть древесные кости? Косточки — все равно что кости у смертных, — проворчал Танатос, не умея отделаться от воспоминаний, где слуги-духи сгребали в урны мелкие костяшки и фаланги мертвецов, чтобы потом перемолоть их в труху.

— Не порти аппетит, Тан. Когда едят, не говорят о смерти, — наконец прожевав, с мягким упреком попросил Загрей, чтобы потом, полюбовавшись, что его слова сделали, со смешком оттолкнуть руку — Танатос так и не поднес плод к губам. Этим жестом принц как будто говорил: не злословь, а кусай! Давай, кусай, чего же ты стоишь?

Едва Танатос приблизил плод ко рту и осторожно притронулся к нему губами, как Загрей, обрадовавшись, начал объяснять:

— Заметил? По-моему, стало лучше. Как-то… поуютнее, разве нет? Опять же, нашему шефу… — Загрей кивнул на призрака-повара, —…тоже нужно место, всякая утварь. Как думаешь, теперь эта комната достойна богов Олимпа?

Оторвавшись от мякоти, Танатос хотел было возмутиться: «Ты что, собрался притащить сюда родственников, которые нас явно не любят? Которые сослали нас сюда и не хотят знать, как любой смертный не хочет знать старость, смерть, а заодно и ночь?» — но… не смог. Чтобы скрыть беспокойство от этого вопроса, он, поведя плечами, решительно приблизил гранат к губами, обнажил зубы и в этот раз действительно надкусил. Стараясь действовать аккуратно, Танатос надеялся, что у него получится лучше, чем у неряхи-принца, но просчитался.

Плод брызнул на щеку, капли потекли по подбородку, и одна упала прямо на дорогущий ковер, который Заг выменял на богатства отца, украденные из сокровищницы. Но едва Танатос отложил плод на блюдо и поднял другую руку, чтобы утереть губы, как почувствовал на лице жестковатые пальцы. Принц придержал его за подбородок и, привстав на цыпочки, широко лизнул. Прошелся по ямке под губой, по губам, а потом — по щеке.

Танатос замер. Холодное дыхание оборвалось.

— Что ты… себе позволяешь? — на всякий случай спросил он, понимая, что голос сдает и хрипнет. Заг был непозволительно близко, губы у него поалели и сильно блестели. У рта нежно пунцовели пятна, похожие на тот румянец, который медленно разгорался на скулах принца.

Заг сморгнул, чуть отклонился и опустился на всю стопу. Выражение лица у него сменилось. Если секунду назад на нем застыло какое-то завороженное обожание, то теперь читался легкий ужас и немного вины.

— Тан… я… поцеловал тебя при всех?

Все-таки из них двоих быстро соображает тот, кто холоднее, и Танатос, подпустив побольше льда, небрежно обронил:

— Именно.  
— Прости… я… я!..  
— Воздержись. Ни слова больше. К счастью, мы почти одни.

Говоря это, Танатос добавил голосу силы и медленно обернулся. Сначала бросил взгляд на съежившихся теней (тех было немного, всего-то пять фигур в балахонах), затем перевел на повара, который с показным равнодушием рубил головы рыбам, и сказал гораздо громче и проникновеннее:

— Никто ничего не видел, мой принц. Обсуждать, вижу, нечего.

Сказанное стало своеобразной командой: тени заспешили на выход, то и дело натыкаясь друг на друга прозрачными телами. Препятствий себе они устроить не могли, поэтому, проваливаясь в соседа позади и впереди, проникая друг в друга, шли многоруким и многоногим чудовищем.

Едва Танатос повернулся к принцу, как тот снова прильнул к его губам. Выбраться из поцелуя было непросто: мешал сладкий язык и кисловато-фруктовый вкус на нем. Сильные руки легли Танатосу на плечи и, придерживая, не давали исчезнуть на месте.  
Неохотно отвечая на поцелуй, Танатос подумал, что некоторых принцев жизнь (как и смерть) вообще ничему не учит.

Они оторвались друг от друга не сразу, а когда их губы все-таки разошлись, между ними натянулась нитка слюны, едва ли толще паутинки. Заметив ее, принц вздрогнул и тут же подобрал ее языком: лизнул Танатоса сначала в ямку над верхней губой, а потом и в нос.

— Это… ни в какие ворота… — хрипло возмутился Танатос. Ноги у него дрожали. Он покачнулся и чуть не упал, но Загрей вовремя придержал его. Они уткнулись лбом в лоб и наконец встретились еще и взглядами. Когда так случалось, они редко могли друг на друга наглядеться.

— Да уж… всякий раз, когда тебя вижу, едва сдерживаюсь. Просто ты так серьезно ешь… как будто он тебя укусит, — попытался пошутить Заг, но вместе неловкой шутки получилось еще одно признание в любви. Танатос не раз и не два уже ловил его на том, что он пытается сказать одно, а получается совсем другое. Сначала загораются разномастные глаза, затем уста выдают какую-нибудь чушь или замечание не к месту, а между тем всем видом принц говорит: как я счастлив! Как я счастлив, что встретил тебя! И как рад, что узнал тебя настоящего!

Прихватив друг друга за шею, за плечи, они обнялись крепче, вцепились пальцами в тоги, а когда оторвались друг от друга, оба уже знали, чем это закончится.

Не сводя с него взгляда, Загрей лукаво улыбнулся:

— Мне кажется, или мы пойдем ко мне?  
— Нет, тебе не кажется, — с тяжелым вздохом согласился Танатос.  
— Тогда… пожалуй, захвачу пару гранатов. Что-то мне подсказывает: без посторонних ты будешь кусать смелее.  
— Что ж, пока не проверим — не узнаем.

Отойдя на пару шагов, принц запустил руку в корзину, прихватил три плода и спрятал в складках тоги на груди. Из комнаты он вышел первым. Походка его была легка и пружиниста, будто он готовится к бою, а не провести время с неким упрямцем, которого опять звал долг.

«Нет, долг подождет», — не без тени вины подумал Танатос, воспаряя. Он так привык держаться над землей на работе, что уже забыл, когда просто так ходил по земле.

***

Склонившись над ним, Загрей разломил первый плод прямо под ребрами и выжал сок так, чтобы алая струйка ровно заполнила все выемки между мускулами и скользнула к паху, но не вылилась на простыни. Едва пепельная кожа окрасилась в красный, как Загрей резко наклонился, припал губами и языком, чтобы, посасывая, слизать алый след дочиста.

Почувствовав первое прикосновение, Танатос резко зажмурился, но стиснуть зубы не успел — первый стон вырвался из груди и показался ему постыдно громким. Еще ничего не случилось, а Танатос уже задыхался от желания. Впрочем, такое — не новость. Принц всегда ласков, а его умелые руки и язык могут довести даже Смерть до смерти. Пожалуй, каждый бы хотел умереть так, но Мойры редко к кому благосклонны.

Принц, как и всегда, был щедр на мучения: он оглаживал языком каждый мускул на животе Танатоса, каждый контур, постепенно спускался ниже и ниже, пока грубые от оружия пальцы сминали кожу на бедрах, удерживая так на месте. Очень скоро Танатос стал глухо постанывать и вскидывать бедра навстречу. Он пытался сдержаться, царапал ногтями простыни, но — тщетно. И еще глупее было сопротивляться, когда принц добрался до бледной поросли паха, прижался щекой, провел ею и носом по члену, чтобы после завершить гладящее прикосновение нежным поцелуем. Танатосу пришлось прикусить запястье, когда мягкий и широкий язык принца попытался кольнуть и зализать устье, но дальше стерпеть было нельзя: Загрей обхватил его мокрыми губами и одним движением глубоко взял, позволяя ткнуться головкой в самую глотку. Подаваясь бедрами ближе, чуть-чуть покачиваясь в грубоватых, но ласковых руках, Танатос кусал губы, зажимал до боли язык, но все равно предательские стоны срывались с уст.

К счастью, скоро заиграл Орфей, и его мощный дрожащий голос разнесся по всем залам, скрывая стоны воплощенного Смерти.

Танатос не привык к ласке, и всякий раз наслаждение было слишком сильным — до нестерпимого. Он не мог удержать бедра, не мог не толкаться навстречу и так только приближал неминуемый конец.

Казалось, принц прекрасно понимает, какого ему, но жалеть — никогда не жалел. Лишь заставлял подаваться заметнее, вскидываться навстречу всем телом, ерзать на простынях, хватать за волосы, уши, притягивать к себе ближе. Когда так происходило, одурманенный жгучим удовольствием Танатос не думал ни о работе, ни о наказании, которое вполне могло настичь его, узнай царственный Аид, кого ублажает ртом строптивый сын.

И не просто ублажает, а, судя по всему, любит, не страшась никого.

Одна эта мысль заставила Танатоса содрогнуться. К тому же в тот толчок Заг взял его слишком глубоко, поперхнулся и так сладко сдавил — горлом и грубоватой рукой, которой инстинктивно обхватил мошонку, — что сдержаться уже было невозможно. Танатос застонал и обильно излился принцу прямо в рот. Заг закашлялся, выпустил член, и тот выпрыснул еще несколько капель, которые оказались на щеке и подбородке принца. Едва получив разрядку, Танатос вскинулся, привстал на локтях и так увидел, что Заг с некоторым усилием глотает семя, оставленное на языке, а потом утирает с лица то, что попало.

— Кажется, ты давно не расслаблялся, Тан. Еще немного, и работа доведет тебя до могилы, я прав? — состроив серьезное лицо, пошутил он и, приподнявшись на руках, забрался на постель повыше, чтобы лечь рядом. Заг еще не успел как следует подставить губы, а Танатос уже встретил его щедрым и жадным поцелуем.

— Не порти аппетит, Заг. Когда занимаются любовью, не говорят о смерти, — чуть оторвавшись, прошептал он в губы принцу. Тот ответил еще одной мягкой и лукавой улыбкой. Танатос слизал ее, когда прижался ближе и увлек в новый и очень долгий поцелуй.

У них еще оставалось два граната.  



End file.
